tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Heihachi Mishima
thumb|400px Heihachi Mishima (三島平八') est un personnage de la série Tekken. ' Personnage clef des jeux, il en est bien souvent l'antagoniste principal. Il apparaît dès le premier jeu Tekken dans lequel il officie en tant que boss de fin. C'est d'ailleurs le personnage qui a été le plus de fois le boss de fin à ce jour. ''' '''Heihachi est présent dans tous les jeux de la série puisqu'il est, avec sa famille, au cœur du scénario des jeux. Il est le fils de Jinpachi Mishima, le père de Kazuya Mishima et Lars Alexandersson, le père adoptif de Lee Chaolan, ainsi que le grand-père de Jin Kazama. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Death by degress tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg Namco x tekken tekkenpedia.jpg Street fighter x tekken.jpg Tekken the motion picture.jpg Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance ' Tekken Heihachi organise un immense tournoi d’arts martiaux. C’est pour lui l’occasion de tester son fils, Kazuya. '' 'À savoir :' *Heihachi est le boss final du jeu. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sans perdre un seul combat. *Dans le mode arcade, Heihachi affronte les sous-boss d'un ordre défini à avoir : Kunimitsu, Kuma, Wang Jinrei, Ganryu, Lee Chaolan, P.Jack, Armor King, Anna Williams et Devil Kazuya. *Heihachi se joue de la même façon que Kazuya Mishima. La différence étant qu'Heihachi possède quelques coups supplémentaires comme le Power Punch ou le Spinning Demon. *Dans ce jeu, Heihachi a la même voix que Ganryu, Jack et P.Jack. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'ending de Kazuya Mishima. '''Tekken 2' Heihachi a été battu par son fils, Kazuya, à la fin du Iron Fist. Il a été jeté du haut d’une falaise mais a survécu. Il cherche maintenant à se venger et à reprendre le contrôle de la MFE. thumb|left|220px ''Bio du manuel : '' Sujet : MISHIMA Heihachi Nationalité : naturalisé japonais Âge : 54 ans Profession : retraité Évaluation : à la suite de la prise de contrôle de la compagnie à la fin du dernier tournoi, le sujet est parti vivre en solitaire dans les montagnes. Tous les partisans de Heihachi au sein du Conglomérat ont été éliminés; le prochain tournoi serait une parfaite opportunité de classer définitivement ce dossier. Associés connus : son fils adoptif, Lee Chaolan (bien que la loyauté de Lee envers Kazuya Mishima et le Conglomérat ne soit pas en question). Style de combat : Karaté thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console et arcade du jeu. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi est Lee Chaolan. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss de Lee Chaolan lorsque celui-ci est débloqué et joué en mode arcade. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 8 de Devil. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 9 de Kazuya Mishima, qu'il remplace. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Kuma et Angel. *Dans son ending, on le voit jeter Kazuya dans un volcan. Ce dernier porte son costume violet. Dans l'intro de Tekken 4, on revoit cette scène mais cette fois, Kazuya porte son pantalon de combat blanc. *Le stage d'Heihachi est : Padoga Temple, Japon. 'Tekken 3' Heihachi a reprit les rênes de la MFE en battant son fils, Kazuya. Dans le soucis d’accroître la MFE, Heihachi crée la « Tekken Force », la garde privée de l’organisation, et envoie ses soldats aux quatre coins du monde pour apporter la paix et aider les pays souffrant de famine dans le but de s’approprier le soutien des leaders internationaux. Quinze ans plus tard, une excavation secrète dans les ruines situées en Amérique Centrale est découverte par la Tekken Force. Elle fut anéantie par quelque chose de mystérieux. Heihachi réalisa qu’il pouvait s’agir du légendaire Ogre, et prit les devants pour réaliser le but de sa vie : s’il capturerait Ogre, il pourrait dominer le monde. Un jour, Heihachi reçut la visite d’un jeune homme de 15 ans appelé Jin Kazama. Apprenant que Jin était son petit fils et ce qu’il était arrivé à sa mère, Jun, Heihachi comprit que Ogre cherchait des âmes fortes à absorber. Heihachi entraîna Jin dans le but de servir d’appât pour attirer Ogre. Durant l’année des 19 ans de Jin, Heihachi proclama l’ouverture du King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Au même moment, il remarquait que Jin, le plus jeune de la lignée des Mishima, commençait à montrer le même pouvoir que son père, Kazuya. Heihachi décida de disposer de Jin après avoir vaincu Ogre, pour en finir une fois pour toute avec la destinée damnée des Mishima. thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sept fois. *Dans le mode Arcade, après avoir vaincu Ogre, une cinématique montre Ogre aspirer l'âme d'Heihachi afin de se transformer en True Ogre. Lorsque l'on fait le mode Arcade avec Heihachi, Ogre absorbe l'âme de Jin Kazama qui remplace Heihachi en tant que boss. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi affronte Eddy Gordo, Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et lui-même. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Heihachi apparaît dans les ending de Ling Xiaoyu et Jin Kazama. *Le stage d'Heihachi est : Mexican Temple. 'Tekken Tag Tournament' Comme la plupart des personnages jouables dans Tekken 3, Heihachi est jouable dans ce jeu. thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 d'Heihachi est Kazuya Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Devil. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. *Lorsqu'Heihachi fait équipe avec Jin Kazama, ce dernier peut se transformer en Devil Jin. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endinds de Lee Chaolan, Kuma et Bruce Irvin. *Heihachi possède son propre stage qui se nomme simplement : Heihachi. 'Tekken 4' Prologue : 2 ans plus tôt, Heihachi ne put capturer Ogre mais ses chercheurs purent recueillir des échantillons de son sang et de ses tissus. Ils furent utilisés pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie en combinant les gènes d'Heihachi et d'Ogre. Toutefois, l'expérience échoua et Heihachi apprit que le gène qui lui manquait, le "Gène Diabolique", était nécessaire intégrer le génome d'Ogre dans le sien. Dans l'optique d'obtenir ce gène, Heihachi chercha Jin qui s'était transformé en démon durant le dernier tournoi. Pendant sa recherche, Heihachi apprit que le corps de son fils, Kazuya, qu'il avait tué lui-même 20 ans plus tôt, était conservé dans une firme biotech appelée G Corporation. Heihachi ordonna à ses Forces Tekken d'intervenir à la firme pour récupérer les restes de Kazuya. Seulement, la mission se termina en échec lorsque Kazuya, réanimé par G-Corporation, se vengea. Pour créer cette nouvelle forme de vie, Heihachi avait besoin du corps de Kazuya ou de Jin, les 2 portant le "Gène Diabolique". Après moult délibérations, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heihachi. Le jour suivant, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 était annoncé. '' '' Épilogue : Heihachi ne tua pas Kazuya sur le coup. "Viens avec moi si tu veux voir ton fils" lui dit Heihachi, et il le mena en dehors de l'arène. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Un temple massif, au milieu d'une forêt embrumée. Ils y pénétrèrent... '' '' thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Heihachi est le boss de fin du jeu. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le mode Histoire huit fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade mais aussi dans l'intro console du jeu. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi fait office de quatrième boss. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Kazuya Mishima, Kuma, Yoshimitsu et Jin Kazama. 'Tekken 5' Chef de la Mishima Zaibatsu et sponsor du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Heihachi Mishima. Ayant perdu face à Jin Kazama, Heihachi se retrouva encerclé par un groupe de JACKs à Honmaru. Heihachi et Kazuya commencèrent à se battre ensemble contre eux mais Kazuya s’enfuit et Heihachi fut retenu lorsque les JACKS explosèrent. La monstrueuse explosion aurait tué quelqu’un de normal, mais Heihachi n’était pas ordinaire et il avait réussi à survivre. Un mois plus tard, Heihachi apprit que quelqu’un avait pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu et projetait d’organiser un King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Heihachi, totalement remit de ses blessures, décida d’entrer au Tournoi. « Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière tout ça mais la Mishima Zaibatsu est à moi ! » thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu neuf fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans les intros arcade et console du jeu. Il ne porte pas la même tenue que dans la fin canonique de Jin Kazama dans Tekken 4. *Le sous-boss du stage 4 d'Heihachi est Jack-5. Au stage 8, Heihachi affronte Kazuya Mishima. *Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 4 de Lee Chaolan. Il est le sous-boss du stage 7 de Steve Fox et Jack-5. Enfin, pour Raven, Wang Jinrei et Kazuya Mishima, il fait office de sous-boss du stage 8. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Ling Xiaoyu, Lee Chaolan et Kuma. *Dans le mode Devil Within, Jin Kazama affronte des clones d'Heihachi qui servent de boss pour le deuxième niveau. Il s'agit de clones créés par la G Corporation. *Avec Paul Phoenix, Heihachi est le seul personnage à ne pas obtenir une nouvelle tenue dans Tekken 5. *La win pose pendant laquelle il dit " Come back when you're ready to fight !" en tenant la tête du personnage vaincu avant de la jeter violemment au sol, ne fonctionne pas sur Yoshimitsu. *Si on en croit son dialogue avec Kazuya dans le mode Histoire de ce dernier, Heihachi a oublié qu'il a emprisonné Jinpachi Mishima sous Honmaru. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Heihachi obtient une nouvelle win pose pendant laquelle il rit avant de se retourner et dire : "That felt good. Next !". Cette win pose ressemble beaucoup à la fin de son affrontement avec Jack-5 dans le mode Histoire. *Dans Tekken 6, on apprend que la présence d'Heihachi au cinquième tournoi n'est pas canonique puisqu'il n'y a pas participé. 'Tekken 6' Heihachi perdit connaissance lorsque l’unité militaire JACK qu’il affrontait s’autodétruisit. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était déjà terminé. Alors qu’il rentrait chez lui sans savoir ce qui s’était produit pendant le tournoi, la Tekken Force lui tendit une embuscade. Peu après, la Mishima Zaibatsu annonça le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. Furieux d’apprendre que Jin avait pris le contrôle de son entreprise, Heihachi décida de participer au tournoi pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Pour accéder aux dialogues du scénario campaign d'Heihachi c'est par ici ! ' thumb|center|400 px 'À savoir : *Dans le mode Arène, Heihachi affronte Jack-6, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le Scénario Campaign, Heihachi est le boss du niveau "Agence Mishima". Sa rencontre avec Lars Alexandersson fait l'objet d'une cinématique pendant laquelle il se rend compte que Lars est son fils. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Jin Kazama et Lee Chaolan. *Comme tous les personnages de Tekken 6, Heihachi a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant : thumb|center|400 px 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2' Le chef d'origine de la Mishima Zaibatsu, et le combattant connu comme le "King of Iron First". Heihachi continue de se battre pour le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu contre son fils, Kazuya, et son petit-fils, Jin. Après s'être remis de ses blessures dans l'attentat suicide, dont il était la cible, des unités Jack de la G Corporation, Heihachi est de retour avec une poigne de fer et le corps assorti. (Bio de la version Wii U) thumb|center|400 px Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu où il fait équipe avec Miguel pour affronter Feng & Alisa. *Avec Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 7. Lorsque le joueur parvient à les battre, il rampe au sol afin d'activer une trappe qui fait tomber les personnages joués dans le repaire de True Ogre qu'il faut alors affronter. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lars Alexandersson, Violet, Dr.Bosconovitch & Jinpachi Mishima. *Dans la version Wii U, Heihachi a un costume de Mario. *Heihachi apparaît sur la jaquette du jeu avec Jin Kazama. Special Tag Throws ''': *Angel, Devil Jin, Jinpachi Mishima, Kuma & Panda : ff+1+2~5 *Asuka Kazama, Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama, Unknown : ff+1+2~5 *Kazuya Mishima : ff+1+2~5 *Kuma : qcf+1+3~5 *Lee Chaolan & Violet : ff+1+2~5 '''Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' Jin-kazama.png|link=Jin Kazama Jinpachi-mishima.png|link=Jinpachi Mishima Kazuya-mishima.png|link=Kazuya Mishima Kuma.png|link=Kuma Leetekkenpedia.png|link=Lee Chaolan ' 'Tekken 7' Heihachi apparaît dans le premier trailer de Tekken 7, dévoilé à l'EVO 2014. On le voit faire face à Kazuya qui l'accuse d'avoir tué sa mère, Kazumi Mishima. Avec ce trailer, on sait que Tekken 7 lèvera probablement le voile sur les origines du Devil Gène et pourrait être un retour aux sources avec une bataille entre Kazuya et Heihachi comme dans les deux premiers Tekken. Jusqu'ici, les fans pensaient que Kazumi était morte en donnant naissance à Kazuya, provoquant la haine d'Heihachi envers son fils. De plus, l'origine du Devil Gène était floue. À présent, on en sait un peu plus puisqu'on apprend que c'est Kazumi Mishima qui a donné ses pouvoirs à Kazuya et qu'elle fut tuée par Heihachi : thumb|center|400px| Heihachi est aussi présent dans le deuxième trailer de Tekken 7 qui n'est autre qu'une version longue du premier. On y apprend quelques informations intéressantes à propos d'Heihachi notamment sur sa relation avec Kazumi : Le trailer commence en indiquant qu'on se trouve plusieurs décennies en arrière. On voit alors Kazumi dans un temple qui ressemble à Honmaru lorsqu'un homme ouvre la porte, ne laissant apparaître que son ombre. Kazumi s'adresse à lui : "Si je meurs. Si je n'arrive pas à stopper Heihachi. Alors vous devrez le faire pour moi." On se retrouve alors dans le présent avec Kazuya faisant face à Heihachi. Dans le regard d'Heihachi, on peut voir Devil en Kazuya. Ce même Devil qui lui fait penser à Kazumi sous sa forme démoniaque tant la ressemblance est frappante. De retour dans le passé, on retrouve Kazumi qui continue de parler au mystérieux personnage : "Kazuya ? Ce garçon... est encore trop jeune. Et... Heihachi va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est né avec mes pouvoirs. Heihachi est plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. Qui peut savoir... ce qu'Heihachi fera à Kazuya ? Ou à d'incalculables autres ?" Le trailer montre alors la mort de la sœur de Miguel dans le bombardement, la mort de Tougou, Christie pleurant son grand-père devant sa tombe, Wang tenant Jinpachi dans ses bras lors de sa mort et enfin Leo déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, Emma. Kazumi reprend : "Il en est de mon devoir. Je dois arrêter Heihachi". On retrouve alors Kazuya face à Heihachi dans le présent. Il s'écrit alors : "Tu as tué ma mère !". On revoit des scènes montrant la guerre sans fin des Mishima et l'emprise de Devil sur cette famille accompagné des paroles de Kazumi : "Même si ce pouvoir me consume...Et me tue dans pendant le processus !". On voit alors le regard de Kazumi qui devient rouge. Puis celui de Kazuya, dont la pupille gauche déjà rouge à la base, s'illumine. On l'entend alors s'écrier : "Cela se termine ici !" avant de se mettre à hurler. Apparaît alors un texte : "La conclusion de la saga des Mishima". À la fin du trailer, Kazumi dit qu'elle aime Heihachi et qu'il l'aime lui aussi. thumb|center|400 px 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|210px L'homme que l'on connaît sous le nom de King of Iron Fist est un personnage incroyable dont la force exceptionnelle ne laisse pas soupçonner l'âge. '' ''C'est en règle générale un homme cruel et impitoyable, mais il fait parfois preuve d'une certaine compassion. À l'heure actuelle, il affronte son fils Kazuya et son petit-fils Jin pour le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' ''Après avoir découvert que Jin et Kazuya s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Pandora, Heihachi entame un périple dans le but annoncé de les éliminer et de reprendre le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' '' thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Kuma. *Son titre est "L'unique King of Iron Fist". 'Soul Calibur II' Après un entrainement dans la montagne avec Kuma, Heihachi s’arrêta à une source d’eau chaude pour se reposer. À cet endroit, il trouva un fragment métallique qui semblait ancien. En accord avec les vieux rouleaux historiques, ce fragment était un morceau de Soul Edge, une épée célèbre de l’Europe Médiévale. Dans l’excitation de sa découverte, Heihachi prit le fragment et se coupa accidentellement le bout du doigt. Après son malaise, Heihachi regarda autour de lui. Une profonde inquiétude l’envahi. Il n’était plus là où il était il y a quelques instants. Heihachi fut très surpris, mais se ressaisit vite. Il explora un peu les environs et en conclut qu’il n’était plus dans le Japon moderne. Il avait apparemment reculé dans des temps plus anciens. Apparemment il était au milieu du 16ème siècle. Heihachi devait trouver un moyen pour regagner son temps. Il y’avait une partie de lui, néanmoins, qui aspirait à se battre ici. En effet, il savait l’histoire derrière ce fragment, remplie de guerriers se battant pour entrer en sa possession. Maintenant, il était au milieu de cette histoire. Quel meilleur moyen que celui de tester sa force dans une ère dirigée par la force ? Un combattant ne pouvait pas demander meilleur challenge ! thumb|center|400 px 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Heihachi est l'un des quelques personnages à être présents dans tous les épisodes. Sa seule absence est pour un jeu secondaire : Tekken Resolute. À noter que s'il apparaît dans Tekken Revolution en tant que boss, il n'est pas jouable pour autant. *Heihachi est le seul membre de la famille Mishima à apparaître dans tout les épisodes la série. *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, les adversaires d'Heihachi sont Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et Ling Xiaoyu. *Heihachi est le boss de fin de Tekken Advance qui reprend les personnages de Tekken 3. Dans le mode Tag Battle dans lequel on utilise trois personnages, il faut vaincre trois Heihachi qui font équipe. 'Citations' Tekken Tag Tournament 2 'Relations avec les personnages' *Kazumi Mishima est son ancienne amante. On apprend dans le trailer de Tekken 7 qu'il l'a tuée. On sait qu'ils aimaient réellement. *Kazuya Mishima est son fils, né de sa relation avec Kazumi. *Lars Alexandersson est son fils illégitime. *Lee Chaolan est son fils adoptif. *Kuma est son animal domestique. *Kuma I était son animal domestique jusque Tekken 2. Il décéda à cause de son âge avancé. *Jinpachi Mishima est son père. Heihachi l'a vaincu avant les événements du premier tournoi. *Jin Kazama est son petit-fils. *A entrainé Panda avant Tekken 3 pour qu'il serve de garde du corps à Ling Xiaoyu pendant le tournoi. *Responsable de la mort du père de Michelle Chang. Il la kidnappe avant Tekken 3 et lui se sert de son pendentif pour réveiller Ogre. *Julia Chang participe au troisième tournoi pour découvrir ce qu'Heihachi a fait à sa mère. *A affronté Raven pendant le 5ème tournoi mais celui-ci n'a pas terminé le combat. *Il est la cible de Nina Williams dans Tekken. Elle a reçu l'ordre de le tuer. *Anna Williams travaille pour lui dans Death by Degress. Elle fait partie de la Tekken Force. *Yoshimitsu vola la Mishima Zaibatsu pendant le quatrième tournoi. *Fait entrer P.Jack au premier tournoi afin qu'il se mesure à Jack. *Le Dr.Abel travaillait pour lui et la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Fondateur de la Mishima High School. Il s'agit de l'école de Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu et Miharu Hirano. *Tue Shin Kamiya dans Tekken Blood Vengeance. 'Multimédias' ' digital-24613_640.png|Galerie d'images|link=Galerie d'images d'Heihachi Mishima old-33861_640.png|Galerie vidéo|link=Galerie vidéo d'Heihachi Mishima ' Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Death by Degrees Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Heihachi Mishima Catégorie:Tekken - Le Film (2010) Catégorie:Soul Calibur II Catégorie:Namco X Capcom Catégorie:Playstation all-Stars Battle Royale